Rebel with cause extra scene
by Dareia
Summary: In case anybody wondered what Tim and Alex did in the end of chapter 10, here's the answer ; Review, please! Rated M because of language and mature content!


**I'd like to warn everybody this story contains mature things and with that I mean porn. So if you aren't comfortable reading stuff like that, then don't read this. Also, if you don't like angry sex, don't read this. Oh, almost forgot, if you don't like swearing, don't read this. I warned you. Seriously, okay? Okay :)**

**ps.: This is my first attempt to write something like this so don't get hard on me, Ladies :)**

**Extra scene to the story, "Rebel with cause". You haven't read it yet? Why??? Shame on you, go and start, NOW :D**

"If you came to yell at me, you don't have to," Alex groaned, when she saw Tim entering the room.

She threw her stuff into her bag then side-stepped Tim to go to the living room for her other stuff.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked, irritated, following her, hot on her heels.

"I'm sick and tired of all this shit," Alex raised her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tim raised his voice as well. "I didn't say a goddamn word!"

"But you wanted to," Alex yelled at him.

"How the hell do you know what I wanted?!" Tim yelled back. "And you think you're the one who is tired of this shit? I'm not the one who keeps blaming you for everything."

"Well in that case you should be happy, I'm out," Alex shouted back.

Tim felt his anger grew inside him, his hands tightened into fists. He didn't say a word, he didn't even wanted to. Tim grabbed her arms and forced her to face him.

"Let me go, Tim," Alex groaned, narrowing her eyes, struggling to break free.

"Why? Are you going to hit me too?" Tim smirked.

"Don't tempt me, Riggins," Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Is that what you want? To hit me too? Then do it," Tim said, letting go of her. "At least then I would know that you feel something, that you aren't an ice-hearted…"

Alex hand started to move toward Tim's face but he was faster and grabbed her hand in the air before she could slap him. They stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily. Then Tim pushed Alex against the wall, his lips crushing against hers hard. Alex let out a surprised gasp, giving Tim a chance to enter her mouth. They fought for dominance, both of them struggling to get in control.

"Bitch," Tim hissed when Alex bit his lip and he felt the blood in his mouth. She smirked against his lips, satisfied.

Tim's hand wound over Alex' body, brushing the side of her breasts causing Alex whole body to shiver. He left her mouth and started to trail hot kisses down her cheek to her neck. His tounge flicked out against the soft point at her neck and Alex arched her back, biting down her lips.

Her pulse raced crazily and she felt her whole body was in 's hands slid under her shirt and he pulled it off with one simple movement, leaving Alex in her black lacey bra. She moaned as Tim cupped her breast through the thin fabric and brushed his thumb against her nipple.

Tim kissed his way down to her collarbone, then to her full breasts. Alex struggled to pull off Tim's shirt, desperate to feel his skin, meanwhile Tim left wet kisses on his way back to her neck. He hissed as her nails dug into his back - probably leaving nasty marks - when she finally succeed and threw his shirt away.

"Jerk," Alex moaned as Tim bit her neck in response to her actions, causing Tim to smirk.

She groaned as Tim's hand left her breast but she didn't have time to complain because in less then a second his hand was inside her pants, stroking her through her panties. Alex dropped her head on his shoulder, holding onto him.

"Bloody hell," she whimpered, tightening her hold on his shoulder.

"Exicted much, Sawyer?," Tim smirked watching her eyes darkening, her hips thrusting into his hand.

"Fuck you," Alex groaned, feeling the lust fully overwhelmed her whole body and as emberassing as it was she could feel she was close. Hell, she didn't do something like this since eight grade.

"Not yet," Tim chuckled, moving his hand away. She knew Tim was just teasing her and she hated it.

Alex kissed him passionately, her hands sliding down his arms, stopping right above his waistband, leaving trails of electricity as her finger tips brushed against him, biting lightly his earlobe.

"Bed... now," Alex moaned as she heard Tim groaning in a low husky voice, pushing his hips against her, letting her feel his hardness.

Tim lifted her up by her waist, Alex legs curled around his body. He made their way to his room, his lips never leaving hers. He managed to unclip her bra. He threw it away, kissing down her collarbone and taking her nipple into his mouth. Alex moaned, arching her back. She could feel his teeth against her skin and she wanted him so much it almost drove her crazy.

Tim kicked the door shut behind them. He laid Alex on the bed, pulling down her pants.

"Too much clothes," Alex smirked when he wanted to follow her to the bed. She slid to the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his pants, brushing her hand over his length.

Tim pushed her hand away, stepped out of his pants and forced her to lie back. He kissed his way down to her hips and stopped right above the line of her panties, trailing light kisses over the line.

"Stop teasing," Alex groaned, moving her hips up. Tim smirked, pulling down her panties.

He watched as Alex body shivered. He bent down to kiss her and thrust a finger inside of her. Alex moaned into his mouth, her hips moving against his hand, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh my..." Alex gasped as he slid one more finger into her.

He watched as she moved under him, her eyes rolling up into her head, lip biting down, her back arched from the bed, pressing her full breasts against his chest.

"Tim..." she moaned as pleasure built on her face.

He wanted to bury him inside of her but he could wait a few more minutes. He wanted to see it, he wanted to watch as she came for him.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered to hear in a rough voice, pressing his thumb against her clit, quickening his fingers. "You are so fucking beautiful. Let it go, Lexy."

He felt her muscles clenching around his fingers. When he added another finger she cried out loud, her body trembled and shook with pleasure. Tim watched as Alex came on his hand, letting her ride out her orgasm, trailing kisses over her collarbone.

Alex groaned when she saw Tim wasn't about to move. She pushed him on his back, using the element of surprise to succeed. She positioned herself into his lap. She dropped her head back, her long black hair flying in the air. She cupped her breast into her hands, playing with her nipples, rubbing herself against Tim's hardness.

"God," Tim groaned, bucking his hips up against her.

"Excited much, Riggins?" Alex smirked at him.

"Fuck," Tim grabbed her waist and pushed her from his laps back to the bed. He moved his boxers aside and thrusted into her in a sharp, hard movement, her body arched back as another wave of pleasure hit her.

"Tim..." Alex moaned, trying to push her hips when he didn't move.

"Wait," Tim chuckled, tightening his hold on her waist, stopping her from moving.

So much feeling everywhere. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, ever felt in his life. It was incredible. When he felt her muscles clenching against him he moved out almost entirely, then thrusted into her again. Her nails dug into his back deeply. He could feel her coconut shampoo's scent in the air, surronding him and it made him drive into her harder, capturing his mouth with hers.

Tim pulled them to a sitting position so he could drive into Alex deeper. They moved against each other perfectly in a steady rythm. One of Tim's hands played with her nipple, the other moved to between them and pinched her clit. Alex moaned, she was close again but she wanted Tim with her this time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, quickening their pace.

"Jesus!"

Tim thrusted into her one more time before her muscles tightened and squeezed him for all he was worth. Tim yelled out and Alex felt him come inside of her, pulling her with him off the edge. Tim collapsed against her, Alex's arms still around his neck, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath.


End file.
